Waiting
by mad NUTZ
Summary: Sakura is devasted when the love she thought was true ends suddenly. Her greif and pain have caused her to turn to an enemy for comfort. Please R&R! I need some feedback.
1. Chapter One

Waiting  
Chapter One: The End  
By Deity of Nothing  
Genre: Romance?  
Rating: PG-13  
E-mail: deityodnothing@hotmail.com  
  
AN: It's suppose to be a one shot fic, but they always turn into chapters for some reason =P Oh well. Sorta sucks... but oh well...  
  
"Sakura! No wait!" But it was too late. She had ran away before he could explain anything to her. It was hard for him to even get the courage to tell her. And now, remembering how she looked when he told her. The shock, the pain, it was unbearable. The one person who she had thought would never hurt her, just did. He sat back down on the wooden bench burying his face into his hands. He should've went after her, try to comfort her. But he HAD to let her go. It wouldn't be fair to her or to him, if they stayed in their relationship. It just wasn't what they wanted.  
-  
"How could he?" She asked herself repeatedly in her mind as she ran through the night. Her long audburn hair flowed backwards as she ran, wiping her tears away. It didn't make any sense. Everything was going so perfect, up until that moment. Her legs suddenly gave out as she fell to the ground. Though the pain could never compare to her heart's. It was as if he ripped it of her chest and then smashed it into the ground. She felt so sad and angry at the same time. Sakura laid on the floor curled up as she cried. The pain, it was simply torture. Knowing she can never hold him, knowing it was over. She just didn't want to believe it.  
-  
He looked up at the pale blue moon as he strolled through the park. The smiling face of Sakura appeared briefly. He closed his eyes and turned his attention to the asphalt. Momentarily he watched his shoes go ahead of one another. His hands were in the pockets of his denim jacket as he continued to solemnly walk through the quiet park. Trying to get HER off his mind. His heart sank as he soon realized she belonged to another. He is not the one she saved her kisses for, he is not one she thinks of before she sleeps, and he is not the one who selfishly keeps her from the rest of the world. Hiding her with his embrace. Althought he would like to be. Maybe one day.  
  
He suddenly stopped as he looked over to his right. He stands still to make sure he had heard right. "Crying?" He mumbled. His foot left the asphalt as he hesitantly walks towards the sound. As he grew closer he became more positive it was crying. But from what or from who? Shoving aside shrubs, bushes, and branches he made his way until the sound became loud and clear. He walked slowly as he noticed a woman curled up on the floor, crying uncontrollably. He bent down quickly by her side. "Miss, are you hurt?"  
  
She jumped up as soon as she realized she wasn't alone. Sakura looked at him wide eyed as she recognized him. "Sakura?" His voice sounded unsure. It was hard to see with leaves and hair covering her face. He stood up as he took a closer look at her. "Sakura, it is you! What happened? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine Li. Just you know, fell down. You know how clumsy I am…" Sakura tried to comb her hair with her fingers but it didn't work. It seemes as though nothing was working. There was a conspiracy against her. Somebody out there just doesn't want her to be happy.  
  
"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" She was a total wreck. Leaves and dirt were all over her. Thought Li couldn't see her face clearly, he knew something horrible had happened. Sakura was always cheery and cared for others before herself. And she's so innocent. That's what he like about her the most, the way she would trust a person she just met and the way she had a pure heart. Moments passed as she hadn't answered his question.  
  
"Same reason you're out here," she replied unconvincingly. She hugged herself tightly as if she were afriad of him.  
  
"I doubt it…" Another moment of silence passed between them. "Sakura whatever happened you don't have to tell me." She looked up suddenly and stared at him. "Really?" She asked. Li nodded. "As long as you let me walk you home. I'd hate to think something would happen to you if I leave you here."   
  
"I can't!" Li stared at her confused. "I mean, otousan and oniisan are out of town for tonight. I-I don't feel like being alone." She said softly. This does present a problem.  
  
"Hey you can stay over my apartment. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"NO! I don't want to become a burden to you, Li."  
  
"Well it's either that or leave you here. And what kind of friend would I be if I left you out here?!?" He smiled at her as began to walk closer. "C'mon." He wrapped his arm over her shoulders as he pulled her to the walking path of the park. Sakura didn't protest just followed him. She was glad he was there, but emberassed that he had seen her that way. She could just imagine how horrible she looked.   
  
They quietly walked back to his apartment with his arm still around her. 


	2. Chapter Two

His keys jingled as he tried to unlock his apartment door. Sakura stood there awkwardly wondering how things ended up this way so quickly. She thought he called her out to tell her something she had been waiting for him to say, the he loved her. For a whole year, when they were a couple she had been waiting for him to say it. And tonight, she thought, when she heard those three words she would say she loved him too. But not with words, words could never convey the way she felt. She wanted to show him her love by giving herself to him. But... what a horrible twist of fate. He had called her out to break her heart instead.  
  
Finally Li opened his door, it felt like it took him forever to open. He let Sakura pass through first then switched on the light, closing the door behind him. His apartment was small and plain. It had the essentials, kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, and a small living room.  
  
"Um, the bathroom is right there." He pointed to the first door on the left in the hallway. "Get cleaned up and I'll bring you something to sleep in." Sakura turned and gazed at him with her beautiful eyes, though they seemed dark with sadness. Li couldn't control his heart. It seemed as though it was beating wildly with every moment he shared with her. But he reminded himself now wasn't the time to be thinking about her. She needed him now, as a friend.  
  
Her gaze lowered to the floor as her lips formed into a small grin. "It always seems like you're helping me Li. No matter how much we fight, or how much I say I hate you, you're always there to save me when I need to be saved." She trailed off as a tear rolled down her face. Sakura looked up Li with a pleading like expression. "Li, could you ever forgive me?" She buried her face into his chest and sobbed. "I'm so sorry." Her small fragile hands clenched the fabric of his shirt.  
  
Li didn't know what to do. He had never been in a situation as emotional as this. All he could do was be there for her. His strong arms wrapped around hers as his hand stroked her hair. After a moment or two he pulled away. "C'mon Sakura, get washed up." Was all he could think of saying. Sure it sounded insensitive, but Sakura knew what an awkward situation she had put him in. All she could do was nod and head to the bathroom.  
  
Once he heard the door was securely closed Li sighed. 'If I hadn't let her go,' he began to think. 'If I had held her any longer....' He went into Meilin's old room and looked for a pair of pajamas she might've left behind. 'I don't know what I might've done, but I'm sure I would end up regretting it.' He ended up taking everything out of the drawer and throwing it ontop of the sheetless mattress. (AN: What does it matter what you sleep in anyway?) Li walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really didn't know what clothes to give you so I left a whole bunch on Meilin's bed for you to choose. I hope that it's okay."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Sakura stood there wearing one of his T-shirts, just a T-shirt. It was one of his polo shirts that he must've left lying around while changing for school. It hung low, and ended by her knees. Li's eyes widened, his face getting hot with emberassment.  
  
"I hope you don't mind..." Sakura said. "My brother always screams at me for taking his."  
  
Li finally realized how obvious he was that he was staring at her. He quickly turned around to try and hide his beet red face. "I don't mind at all. In fact, I think it suits you better. Well, you can sleep in my room tonight and I'll sleep on Meiling's bed."  
  
"Wait, you're going to leave me alone?"  
  
"I'm not, I'll be in the next room stupid!" Li said jokingly his back still facing her. But no response came afterwords. He began to worry that he had said something to make her upset again. He suddenly felt her hands wrap around him as she buried her face into his back. His heart began to race as a sickening feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach. 'What... what is she doing?!' he asked himself.  
  
"Please don't leave me alone Li!" Sakura pleaded. "I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me for the entire night!" 


	3. Chapter Three

WAITING  
  
By: Mad NUTZ  
  
Chapter Three  
  
[AN: Please excuse the grammar!]  
  
"What?" Li asked unsure he had heard correctly.  
  
"Stay with me... the entire night. I don't want to be alone."   
  
She repeated. Her grip around his thin lean body tightened. It only   
  
made it harder for Li to resist her. Even though he knew he   
  
shouldn't he couldn't control his emotions. After all, no matter how   
  
nice and sweet a guy is he's still a guy. Li knew this all too well.   
  
He loosened her grip around his body as he distance himself from   
  
her. He turned around and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I can't Sakura. It wouldn't be appropiate for a guy and a girl,   
  
who aren't related, to share the same bed." Yet he wanted to so   
  
badly. To be able to hold her in his arms, it was something he had   
  
dreamed of. Before when she clung to him, and he wrapped his   
  
arms around her small body... he remembered how hard it was to   
  
let go of her.  
  
"What are you talking about? We're friends! What's wrong with   
  
friends sleeping in the same bed?" She looked at him, her eyes   
  
begging him to keep her company. After all, that's all she wanted   
  
was company. It never occurred to her that he might feel   
  
something more for her than friendship.  
  
"Even though you say we're just friends, I'm still a guy.   
  
Sleeping next to a girl in my own bed... I can't promise anything."   
  
They just stood there for a moment, silence overcoming them. Li   
  
turned and headed towards Meilin's old room as he stopped   
  
midway. "Go to bed Sakura, you need the rest." With that he   
  
closed the door behind him and left Sakura standing in the hallway   
  
by herself.  
  
- - - - -  
  
[SETTING: Lunch period in a class room.]  
  
"Are you serious?!" Eriol asked in complete shock. "You're telling   
  
me Sakura stayed over night at your apartment last weekend?" Li   
  
nodded then leaned to one side, his hand supporting his face. "I   
  
can't believe you've been keeping this to yourself for the past   
  
week!"  
  
"I didn't think not telling anyone would have this kind of effect   
  
on me! Ever since that night, it's only gotten worse. Everything I   
  
do, everything I see reminds me of her. Almost to the point where   
  
I want to throw up." Li runs his hand through his hair, making it   
  
even more messy. He groaned in frustration.  
  
"You've got it bad Li."  
  
"Got what?!" He asked looking up at Eriol.  
  
"Love Jones, my friend. Sounds like you're in love!" Eriol began   
  
to laugh and point at Li. "Who would've thought a player like you   
  
falling for a nice girl like Sakura. I'm telling you the universe works   
  
in completely messed ways."  
  
"You know she wanted me to sleep in the same bed with her..."   
  
Li said gazing into the distance.  
  
"WHAT?!" Eriol said loudly.  
  
"Shh, I don't want to ruin my reputation..."  
  
"Well," Eriol began in a whisper, "what happened?"  
  
"I... I refused." Li said admittedly. "For some reason I couldn't   
  
bring myself to touch her like that."  
  
"No wonder you guys have been acting so weird with each   
  
other. Even thought you've had feelings for her, up until last week   
  
you've been able to keep your cool around her. But now, it's like   
  
you're hardly around each other. And when you are togther there's   
  
this tension in the air that's liable to make anyone feel   
  
uncomfortable."  
  
"Tell me about it!" Li sunk into his seat feeling sorry for himself.  
  
"There is an upside to the whole situation! At least she's   
  
single..."  
  
"Yeah but knowing her she's still pretty hung up on that   
  
bastard Kiriya." Li said disappointedly.  
  
The school bell began to sound.  
  
"C'mon Li, I don't want to be late for P.E. again. Somehow   
  
running an extra ten laps doesn't appeal me."  
  
"All right. Shoot!"  
  
"What happened?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I just remembered I left my sneakers in my other locker. (AN:   
  
As opposed to the gym locker.) Hey just go on without me."  
  
"All right man, see you later!"  
  
Li ran to his locker as quickly as he could. When he pulled out   
  
his sneakers a small peice of paper fell out. He picked it up,   
  
unfolded it, then read it.  
  
MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL BY MY LOCKER.   
  
SAKURA  
  
He wondered about what she had wanted with him. All this   
  
week he's been trying to talk to her but she's the one avoiding   
  
him. After the first two days he gave up. He had decided to wait   
  
for her to come to him, it would be better for her that way. He   
  
began to run back towards the gymnasium.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Hey... Li..." Sakura greeted in a small voice. She kept her   
  
head low trying to avoid any kind of eye contact.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
"I... uhh... I just wanted to..." She remained quiet trying to   
  
collect her thoughts. "Why is this so hard?!" She finally said in   
  
frustration.  
  
"Hey," Li said giving her a light punch on the shoulder. "Don't   
  
worry about it. The other night, was the other night. Nothing   
  
happened... I really don't know why we made it into such a big to   
  
begin with!" Li chuckled rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You said," Sakura began, still looking down to the ground. Her   
  
hands played with the fabric of her uniform indicating how   
  
nervouse she was. Li noticed this. "The other night you said you   
  
couldn't promise anything. That even though we were friends you   
  
were still a guy."  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Li said calmly. Sakura finally looked up, their   
  
eyes finally meeting. Suddenly she felt something, it was small and   
  
minute, but she knew she felt it. "So what if I said that?"  
  
"I don't understand why you would say that."  
  
"Knowing my reputation, knowing my past, and you still have to   
  
ask me that!" Li sighed and lowered his head in irritation. "Skaura,   
  
why are you so torn up over this? You asked me to sleep next to   
  
you and I told you why I couldn't, what don't you understand?"  
  
"Knowing your reputation and past, what I don't understand is   
  
why you didn't sleep with me?!" Tears began to roll down the side   
  
of her face. But she didn't cry over sadness or anger, she began   
  
to cry because she was overwhelmed with emotions. She was   
  
confused, frustrated, and tired.  
  
"Give me a break!" Li yelled. "Have you seriously been avoiding   
  
me all this time because I didn't sleep with you?!"  
  
"What if it is the reason why I've been avoiding you?" Li looked   
  
at her in complete shock. Could she really have wanted me to   
  
sleep with her that night?  
  
AN: What do you think? Eh... R&R!! 


End file.
